


Castiel and his pets

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Ball Gag, Cages, Castiel loves his pets, Chastity Device, Cock Warming, Collars, Consensual, Cum Swallowing, Dean helps out, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, I'll think of more later, It will cross over with owned by Dean., Kitten's clit is called a bell, Leashes, Massage, Master/Pet, Muzzle Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Owner/Pet, Pet Play, Public Nudity, Punishment, Puppy Play, Pussy Spanking, Sex Toys, Spanking, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, butt plus, kitten play, pumps, spreader gag, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Spin off of Owned by Dean.This is all about Castiel and his pets. Start in college and their journey.Comment and kudos, thank you.





	1. Getting started

Castiel’s final year in college and he signed on to be a res fellow. He was told that his floor was known as the quiet floor, so he was thankful for that. He greeted everyone that came in and he noticed two girls, a blonde and brunette. They were holding hands and giggling. They walked by his room and waved, he waved back and saw them go into the room beside his. They left the door open and he walked by.

“Girls, my name is Castiel. I will be the res fellow. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” The girls blushed a bit.

“My name is Tessa” the brunette said “and this is my girlfriend, Hilary.” Hilary kissed Tessa.

“Hi” she said.

“Floor orientation starts at 7” he smiled and left.

“Mmmm, he’s hot” Hilary said.

“Yeah he is.” Tessa agreed.

Floor meeting they went around and said how old they were, what program they were in, a nickname if they had one and a fun fact about themselves. Once the meeting was done, the girls went back to their room. Tessa sat on Hilary’s bed.

“Do-do you think, Cas…” she started.

“I don’t know” Hilary shrugged, but giddy. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I like be dom/sub switch, but if we didn’t have to think.”

“If we had a master. Owner. Little kitten.” Hilary winked at Tessa. 

“Did you see Castiel’s face when I said that? He looked interested.”

Castiel was back in his room, unfortunately for the girls, the wall wasn’t exactly sound proof. He could hear them talking and he blushed a little. He tried some stuff with his old girlfriend, but they weren’t really into it. Hilary and Tessa though, they seemed into it. 

A month went by and no one really saw each other with the first month of school. The beginning of October Castiel called a floor meeting to check up on everyone. Tessa jumped a little and Hilary smirked. 

“Hilary” Tessa whispered.

“No one can hear the buzzing” Hilary whispered back.

Tessa rushed out of the meeting as soon as it was done and Castiel went back to his room. Next thing Castiel heard was a loud scream. He smirked, he knew that one of them just came, but on the off chance. He knocked on the door and the girls started swearing. 

“Who is it?” Hilary asked

“Castiel. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay?” Hilary opened the door a little.

“Uh huh” she said.

“I’m glad to hear that. You girls have a nice night.”

Two more months went by. After the December meeting, the girls knocked on Castiel’s door.

“Hilary, Tessa. Come in” he said. They came in and blushed a bit.

“Castiel, we know you’ve heard us talking.” Hilary started, he nodded.

“Hilary and I are in a certain kind of dom/sub relationship, but we were talking and we were looking for a master.” Tessa said and Castiel blushed a bit.

“What are you implying?” he knew exactly what they were implying.

“We wouldn’t mind” Hilary said.

“I have always wanted to be a master or owner, but. You girls are only eighteen, I’m twenty three.”

“That’s okay. We’ll be good pets” Tessa smiled and Castiel laughed a little.

“I’m sure you would. You’d be very good for owner, wouldn’t you” both girls let out a breath. “Girls, I am flattered, but-“

“We heard you talking to that Winchester guy, about your old girlfriend.” Hilary said.

“Yes, Dean. I was telling him what happened. He told me-look. Girls.” 

Tessa and Hilary held onto his hands and looked at him with pleading eyes. They got on the floor, legs spread, arms behind their back.

“We’re here to serve, if you’ll have us owner.” Tessa said. Castiel let out a groan. He nodded.

“Okay” he smiled. The girls stood up and hugged him. 

A few days before they were about to leave for Christmas break, the girls had Castiel in his room. They put on a pot of coffee and started talking about the rules. 

“Okay. first things first. Safe word” Castiel said.

“Ours is treehouse. We would like to keep it” Hilary said.

“Excellent. Rules?” Tessa handed him what she typed out and a list of items they would like and he handed them his.

“Are you okay with this?” she asked.

“Very. Are you girls okay with being naked when you are my pets?” 

“You’re lucky we’re not naked now” Hilary laughed and so did Castiel.

“I will treat you, Hilary like my puppy and Tessa, my little kitten. You girls don’t have to worry about anything, I will buy the cages, get your litter box”

“Litter box” Tessa perked up.

“Yes kitten, you will use the litter box” he said and looked a little worried.

“Yes owner.” She smiled. 

“Good. Anytime you want to change something you let me know. We will officially start after Christmas break. No one uses my spare room, so you will play in there”

“Castiel, thank you so much” Hilary smiled. 

“Is there anything that’s off limits?” he asked.

“Knives. That’s it. As you can see, we’re very open.” Tessa said.

“It will be more pet things, since we are in a dorm room” Castiel said and the girls smiled and nodded.

“Owner, I believe you asked to give us a little inspection. Before we leave for Christmas break.” Hilary reminded him.

“Yes. I need to finish up a take home exam, but tonight you girls will be in my room.”

“Yes owner” Tessa and Hilary said.

“Good girls. You’re both shaved?”

“Yes” they answered.

“Good. You will shower and clean yourselves in and out.” They nodded and giggled.

Tessa and Hilary went over his stuff. They were so excited, an owner of their very own. That night Castiel brought them into the spare bedroom. He moved the desk into the middle of the room. The bed was moved into the corner with only one blanket on it and a pillow. 

“Pets” Castiel smiled.

“Hello owner” the girls said.

“Please strip your clothes. Hair is to be worn in a ponytail. Little doggy, you are first. When you have stripped your clothes, you will get on the desk, sitting on your heels, hands on the desk, head forward.” She nodded. Castiel turned to Tessa, he stroked her cheek. “Kitten, you will get under the covers while I do her inspection, when I have finished you will assume the same position on the desk. Am I clear?” she nodded.

The girls got naked and Castiel put latex gloves on. Hilary assumed the position. Castiel stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head. He walked around her, nodding.

“Very good pet. Elbows and knees, ass in the air.” She did and he walked up and started rubbing her pussy.

“Hnnn” she whimpered.

“Such a wet puppy.” He took both hands and spread her lips slipping two fingers in her easily. “Good girl”

He pulled is fingers out and lightly spanked her butt. You let out a yelp. He smacked her again and massaged the area. He gave a swat to the other ass cheek. He popped the lube cap and squirted some on his finger.

“Relax for me. It’ll be over soon” He rubbed his lubed finger on her hole and she whimpered. “So good for me pet. Going to insert my finger now” he did and she tensed and immediately relaxed. He pulled his finger out and smacked her ass again. He took his gloves off “On you back.” 

He helped her roll over and put new gloves on. He patted her thighs open. He lightly patted her vagina and then gave a sharp smack. He did it again and smacked again. He rubbed her. He repeated his process for ten minutes. She was a dripping mess, whimpering. 

“Owner! Owner! PLEASE! Oh, PLEASE! LET ME CUM!” she begged.

“Such a good girl.” He smiled.

Castiel stuck two fingers in her and rubbed her clit until she came screaming and panting. Tessa was panting too. But Castiel had her lay on her back, arms above the blanket so she wouldn’t play with herself. Castiel told Hilary to open her mouth. He inspected it and she tasted her cum on his fingers and licked him a little.

“Such a good girl. Who’s owners good girl?” he said taking his gloves off and stroking her cheek.

“I-I-am” Hilary panted. Castiel walked over to Tessa and sat on the bed.

“Kitten, owner is going to clean up puppy’s mess and then it’s your turn.” She whimpered and nodded. Oh yeah, they picked the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do Donna and Sam. I just wanted to get this one started since owned by Dean is almost done.


	2. First play session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part I used in Owned by Dean

Castiel and the girls talked over the Christmas break. Made sure everything was in plan. The girls had heard of Harevlle Hall and they were interested in becoming somone’s slave, but not like that. That was extreme training and though they wanted to work up to that, they just wanted to have a little fun right now. They returned to residence and were excited to get this going.

Tess and Hilary knocked on Castiel’s door. They were all back early from Christmas break, hardly anyone was back on their floor. Castiel opened the door and smiled at the girls, they walked in holding hands, nervous but excited. 

“How are my little pets?” Castiel asked. 

“Ready to serve, owner” Tessa said. 

Castiel led the girls into the spare room he had. They giggled with excitement when they saw the cages and everything he bought for them. 

“Since no one is on this floor, I will keep you in this room, in the cages to sleep. Only until everyone is back. If you are a bad little pet, you will stay overnight in the cage. I have pet tail plugs for in here, but when you are in class, I have a regular plug to remind you who you belong to.” Both girls whimpered and moaned. Oh yeah, they defiantly picked the right person. “Now strip, please. Hair in ponytails” 

Both girls did not have to be asked twice. They stripped and got to their knees and sat back on their heels and did their hair up. Castiel showed Hilary a thin black collar. It looked like any other necklace she wore. He had a little circle on it. 

“So I can attach your leash.” He petted her hair.

“Thank you owner, I love it” she smiled. 

“I’m glad” he placed it on her. He showed Tessa a silver necklace that looked like barbed wire. “For you, me pet” she smiled and he placed it on her.

“It’s beautiful owner.” She said.

“Let me get you ready” he petted both of their heads 

He attached a leash to Hilary and led her to a cage. It had a nice padding and a blanket. She crawled in and he closed it and put the lock on, but not locking it. He attached the leash to the cage. He asked  
Tessa to get on the bed, elbows and knees. 

“Now, treehouse is still the safe word?” 

“Yes owner” both girls said. 

“Okay. Please, do not feel bad for calling it. This is all new, for all of us, anything, I mean any little thing you feel is uncomfortable, please. I want you to call treehouse.” 

“Yes owner” they said. 

“Good.” 

Castiel put on gloves and Tessa whimpered. He popped open the lube cap and told her exactly what he was doing. He massaged her hole a little and then slowly pushed a finger in. He worked her for a bit and added a second finger. 

“Are you my good kitten?” he cooed and she nodded. “Yes. Okay, here comes your tail.”

He lubed up the furry kitten tail and slowly pushed it in her. He took his gloves off and washed his hands and then put ears on her. He placed a hand on her cheek and she smiled, looking at him. He nodded and she started licking his hand. 

“Mmm, you like licking owner’s hand?” she nodded. “You can continue once, I get my puppy ready.” 

Castiel lifted Tessa up and placed her on the ground. She crawled into the cage and he put the lock on. He washed his hands thoroughly and then took the leash and undid Hilary’s cage. He pulled a little on the leash and she crawled out and sat on her heels. He pet her hair and scratched behind her ear. 

“Who’s my good girl?” he asked like he was talking to a puppy. “Who’s owner’s good girl?” she smiled. 

Castiel took the leash off and patted the bed. She got up like Tessa did and he put gloves on and put her tail in. He put her ears on and told her to stay on the bed. 

“Owner?” Tessa said. 

“Yes pet.” He smiled crouching by her cage. 

“I have to pee.” She blushed. 

“Let owner get your litter box ready.” Castiel said and she moaned a little. 

The girls agreed to use the litter box unless they had to take a shit. Then they could use the toilet. Castiel got a large plastic box that would fit under his bed. He pulled it out and lifted the lid. He had already had the litter in there. He undid the cage and Tess crawled out and squatted over the litter box, while Castiel held her hand and tail. 

“Such a good kitty.” He kissed her cheek and had her lie on the floor. 

He grabbed baby wipes and wiped her. He washed his hands again and got in the middle of his bed. Hilary curled up, resting her head in his lap while he stroked her back. Tessa sat on her heels and licked Castiel’s hand, sucking on some fingers. 

“Such good little pets.” He cooed. He turned to Tessa. “Later I’ll see what else you’re good at licking and sucking” Both girls whined. “Do my pets want water?” 

“Yes” Hilary said 

“I have water bowls for you.” he said 

The girls got on the gowned and crawled over to the water bowls with water in there already. The girls drank some water while Castiel went and put on gloves. He sat with his back against the wall facing the girls. He grabbed a big bowl of cheerios he had and scooped some in each gloved hand.

“Time for some food” the girls moaned and whimpered. Fuck this was getting them wet. They leaned over and at out of his hand. “Such good pets. Once you eat and drink some more, you girls are going to play.”

The girls ate all the cheerios in his hand and drank more water. Castiel took the gloves off and petted their hair. Hilary rolled on her back and Castiel gave her a belly rub.

“My good puppy. Kitten, I think puppy has something nice and wet for you to lick.” Castiel said. Tessa crawled over and sat back on her heels and stretched her arms forward. “Like this, kitty” Castiel leaned down and licked up Hilary’s slit. 

“NNNNN” Hilary screamed.

“Show owner what you can do?” he said and Tessa went between Hilay’s legs and licked. “Good kitty. You girls play.”

Castiel watched as the girls played around. Tessa acted like she was cleaning herself and Hilary started chasing her own tail. Castiel sat on the bed and palmed the outside of his jeans. Tessa crawled over to Castiel and brushed up against his leg. With his free hand he reached down and petted her head. Hilary got on the bed and rested her head on Castiel’s leg. 

“Who’s a good girl?” he scratched behind her ear. He undid his jeans and his cock was freed. “Do you want to play with this bone I’ve got?” Hilary wrapped her mouth around him and started to suck. Fuck, both girls were soaked. Tessa got up on the bed and nudged Hilary out of the way and gave little licks to his dick.

After play time, Castiel cleaned the girls up and moved their cages to the kitchen and opened them. The girls crawled in. he filled up their water bowls and placed them in then actually locked their cages.

“Owner is very pleased with you pets. I’m just going to make dinner.” They whimpered and he crouched down. “I can’t afford to have little pets running around. Good girls. Good girls.” He cooed.

When dinner was done he opened the cages and placed the leash on Hilary and Tessa crawled beside him. They went to the bedroom. He took the the leash off, kissed Hilary passionately and took her ears and tail off. He did the same with Tessa. He handed them robes and they put them on to eat dinner.

“You did very well” Castiel said.

“Fuck, that made me really wet” Tessa said and he laughed.

“I noticed.” 

“Was that okay for you?” Hilary asked smiling.

“It was very pleasurable.” He smiled. 

“Are we to sleep in the cages tonight?” Tessa asked.

“That is the plan. Unless, you do not want to. It is totally fine with me. You will not be sleeping with the plugs in, however the cages will be locked. I will be sleeping in the room with you, of course. To help if you have to use the bathroom.” He explained.

“And you said we can use the toilet at night right? For both?” Hilary confirmed.

“Yes. No litter box at night.”

“Can’t wait to sleep in my cage.” Tessa smirked and Hilary drummed the table in excitement.


	3. Naughty kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Dean was...well true Dom Dean.

Room checks, every floor had them. Hilary was busy cleaning her room and Tessa didn’t have time. Castiel walked in to inspect the room and he walked into Tessa’s.

“Sorry Cas. I just didn’t have time.” She said.

“Oh. You don’t have class tomorrow right?” he asked.

“Yeah. I was going to do it then.” Castiel laughed a little and Hilary smirked knowing what was going to happen.

“Kitten, that’s not going to happen, 9PM tonight. You will be cleaned in and out; you’ll be stay overnight and all tomorrow.” Tessa nodded. “Are you sorry you were a naughty kitten?” he stroked her cheek.

“Yes owner. Very sorry” she smirked a little. He kissed her and then Hilary. “Owner’s good girl.” He scratched behind Hilary’s ear.

“Yes owner” Hilary smiled. 

The night Tessa knocked on Castiel’s door and he let her in. He kissed her and held her close.

“This is okay?” he asked.

“Yes. Very okay.” He let go of her. “Just so you know I cleaned my room” he laughed.

“Good kitten. You know the drill.” She nodded.

It had almost been a month now and they loved it. Tessa stripped of her clothes and put her hair in a ponytail. Castiel lifted her up onto the desk this time and placed her ears on. He petted her back.

“Kitten’s love balls, so I thought this would be appropriate.” Castiel showed her the ball gag. She opened her mouth. “Good kitten.”

He placed the ball gag in her mouth. He snapped on gloves and put her tail plug in. He took the gloves off and rubbed a hand on her back.

“Pet, you’re going to need a spanking for the bad behavior. You had a weeks’ notice about the room inspection.” she nodded.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! He massaged the red area and gave her the same firm spanking on the other cheek and massaged that. He walked over and took the ball gag out. He lifted her up and placed her on the floor. She crawled over to the water bowl and started drinking. Castiel put on a latex glove on his left hand and scooped up some cheerios. He got on his knees on her left side and stroked her back while she drank.

“Here’s some food.” He stuck the hand in front of her and she started eating. “Such a good pet. Now, owner has to get to class in the morning and so does my other pet. I’ve asked Dean to stay with you."

“Dean?” Tessa smiled a bit.

“Yes. Naughty kittens are supervised or locked in the cage all morning.” Tessa went and took more food from his hand. “He is to be addressed as sir” Tessa nodded and drank more water. 

By 11:30 Castiel was getting ready for bed. He put gloves on and removed her plug and washed it. He took the ears off of her and helped her up, kissing her gently. They got ready for bed. Tessa went to the bathroom and then crawled into the cage. Castiel had a feather duvet for her and covered her up. 

“Goodnight my pet.” He whispered.

“Goodnight owner” she smiled.

“Are you warm enough, do you want me to give you one of my t-shirts?” 

“No owner. Pets shouldn’t wear clothes.” 

“I agree.” He locked her cage and turned off the lights she whimpered a bit. “Are you okay?”

“I just left my eye mask in the room” she said. There was light and loved it dark. Castiel turned the light on and grabbed a blanket.

“I guess I’ll just have to cover your cage.”

“Nnnnn.” She whimpered. “Thank you owner” 

Castiel covered her cage with the blanket and turned the light off. He waited half an hour and lifted the blanket a bit and went to bed. In the morning he pulled the blanket off and she groaned. He unlocked the cage and she crawled out and Castiel patted his bed. She got on it and he lifted her onto the desk. She put her hair in a ponytail and he placed her ears on. She got on her elbows and knees, legs spread. Castiel placed the ball gag in her mouth and put a glove on and noticed she was wet.

“Oh, looks like owner has a wet kitty.” He started to rub her from behind.

“Hnnnnnnn” she whimpered. 

“There we go” he said and he kept rubbing her and dipped two fingers into her pussy and then returned to the rubbing. “Let’s get that tail in, sir will be here soon.“ He patted her vagina and changed that glove.

“Hnnnnn” she lowered her head.

“Naughty kittens can cum later today.” He said popping the cap and putting some lube on that finger. There was a knock on the door “Oh, that must be sir. Stay here pet” Castiel closed the door a bit and opened it. 

“Hey” Dean said quickly coming in.

“Just about to put her tail in.” Castiel brought Dean into the room. Castiel had told Dean everything, with permission from the girls.

“Hey kitty” Dean cooed rubbing a thumb on her cheek.

“Mmmm” she said leaning into his touch. While Castiel prepared her for the tail he gave instructions to Dean.

“I will be gone for four hours. There is fresh water in the bowl and you will put on a latex glove to feed her the kitty snacks. She will eat out of your hand. Litter box for pee” Tessa let in an inhale when he added a second finger “Shhhh, pet. You’re okay.” he sooth her. “She will do what kittens do. I will take the ball gag out, she won’t be needing that. When you are making your breakfast bring the cage into the kitchen, she’ll go in and you can place the lock, but do not lock it!” Castiel said and Dean nodded. “Only owner locks the cages. Right kitten?” she nodded. “There.” 

Castiel placed the plug in and took the gloves off and gag out. He lifted her to the ground. She went and brushed up against Dean’s leg. Castiel cleaned up and got dressed. He came back to Dean was scratching her belly. 

“I see your pet is um…aroused.” Dean smirked and she whimpered.

“Kitten got a little rub, but no more. Not until later today. Kitten?” he raised an eyebrow and she rolled over and sat back on her heels. He crouched down. “You be good for sir. You may speak to him, it’s quite alright.” 

“Thank you owner” she smiled at Dean and he winked at her. 

Castiel kissed her and went for the door. She followed him and brushed up against his leg. He petted her and told her to scoot back. She hid behind the door while he left. She turned and saw Dean was his hands thoroughly and then put a latex glove on and sit by her water bowl.

“Come here kitty” he cooed and he crawled over and looked at his ungloved hand. “It’s okay. Your owner told me.” 

She sniffed the ungloved hand and then licked it. She went and had some water. He held his hand out with the food and she started eating.

“So, you like this kind of stuff?” Dean asked sweetly.

“Yes sir. Since we can’t to too extreme in a dorm room, the humiliation of actual pet personalities will do for now.” Tessa explained.

“Cool” he said smiling. Tessa smiled and went to lick water. “I like your collar.”

“Thank you! I’m so glad Castiel picked it out.” Dean’s face changed a little.

“I’m sorry, who?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Owner! Oh gosh. Owner! Sir, I’m sorry” Dean lightly scratched under her chin.

“I will have to tell your owner, but I will let him know you are to not be punished.” Tessa smiled and licked his hand.

“Sir, may I have more kitten snacks?” 

“Sure thing” He scooped some more for her and she ate out of her hand.

Castiel popped by the girls room before heading to class. They decided that they would wake up an hour before class so Castiel can get them ready. Hilary let him in and she kissed him. 

“Kitten is all settled with sir.” 

“Good to hear.” 

“Time for your plug.” He smiled and she nodded and led him to her room.

He put gloves on while she took her pajama pants off. Hilary assumed the position on her bed, which was nicely made. Castiel rubbed lube on her hole and pushed his finger in. He placed the plug in her. 

“Good girl. Good girl. Roll over, roll over” he cooed and she rolled over. He took the glove with the lube off. “Such a good doggy” he scratched her tummy and he giggled. “I have some time.” He cooed a again.

“Oh, please!” she said.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Castiel took his gloved hand and Hilary spread her legs. He ran his fingers up and down her vaginal lips. “Who’s a good pet? Who’s a good pet?” 

“I am owner.”

“Yes” he cooed slipping two fingers into her. She arched her back and he pumped in and out of her and then pulled out. 

“Hmmmmmmm” you looked at him pouting. He took the glove off and got on his knees. 

“I forgot to eat breakfast. I guess this will do” and he started licking and sucking. She let out little whines. 

Dean was rubbing Tessa’s stomach when they heard a cry. Tessa started laughing a little.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Owner is with the other pet.”

“Wow” Tessa rolled and curled onto his lap and he stroked her back. "Such a good kitty."


	4. Afternoon

Castiel was about to go into his room when Hilary stopped him.

“Cas” he looked over and she came up. “Owner” she whispered in his here.

“Yes” he smiled holding her hand. 

“I have to go to a study group. I forgot” he kissed the side of her cheek.

“Your schooling comes first, right puppy?” he whispered and she nodded “Good girl”

“Thank you owner.” 

“Do you need more lube on your plug?”

“Yes owner.” 

“Okay, come on”

Hilary walked Castiel into her room. He put his finger in the loop in her collar and pulled lightly.

“Sorry doggy, your leash is in my room.” He rubbed a thumb on her cheek and she whimpered and licked his face. He laughed and kissed her cheek. “Owner’s good girl”

Once Castiel fixed her plug and returned to his room. Tessa crawled over and bushed up against his leg. Castiel bent down and petted her. 

“Good kitty. Did you behave for sir?” Castiel asked. She sat on her heels and looked down. Dean walked over and stroked her head.

“There was instant I complimented her collar and she used owners name. Quite by accident, no need to be punished. Right kitty?” he scratched under her chin and she looked worried at Castiel.

“Kitty, that’s okay.”Castiel said. “Now, in your cage, go to your cage” Castiel pointed and Tessa crawled into the room and in her cage. “Thanks Dean.” 

“Anytime, I had fun.” 

“Good.” Castiel and Dean walked into the room and Dean crouched in front of the opened cage. He stuck his hand out and she licked it. “Sir is going. Say thank you.”

“Thank you sir.” Tessa said and he smiled.

“Good kitten” he stroked her hair and left. 

“Kitten, how is your tail?”

“Could use some lube owner.”

“Good kitty, come out.” Tessa crawled out and on the bed. Castiel lifted her onto the desk. He went and grabbed a syringe filled with lube.

“Hnnnn” she whimpered.

“Oh, kitty, it’s okay.” he said putting gloves on “I just lubed up puppy’s plug. She is at a study session.” 

He placed the ball gag in her mouth and did it up. He gently removed the plug and spread her butt cheek and inserted the syringe and pushed the plunger. Tessa whined and he soothed her. He pulled the syringe out and used the rest to lube up the actual plug and place it back in her. 

“Much better.” Castiel took the gloves off and he placed her on the ground, but ball gag still in. “Do you need to use the litter box?” She shook her head “Do you need a kitten rub?” he cooed and she whimpered and nodded.

Castiel put one latex glove on and sat on the bed. He had Tessa lie down horizontally on her back. He crossed his legs and she bent her legs and spread them. He saw she was wet. He scratched his fingers upwards on her clit and started talking like he was talking to a baby. Never breaking eye contact.

“Who’s a good kitty? Who’s a good kitty? Do you like you kitten rub?” he moved his fingers faster.

“Hn. Hn. Hn” she moaned and started to squirm. 

“Oh, kitty likes this. Yes, kitty likes this. Such a good kitten. You like owner giving you kitten rubs? Scratching your little bell. Who’s a good kitty? Who’s a good kitty?”

“Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn.” She panted.

“Such a good kitty with your ball in your mouth.” 

Tessa bent her arms and held them over her chest, but not touching. Castiel kept scratching her clit fast and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The sensation of the glove on her vagina and his warm fingers on her nipple made her started to tear up. 

“Who’s a good kitty? Your bell is all nice and firm” he said about her clit. “Is it ready for ringing?” He brushed his thumb over it and she let out a scream.

Castiel dipped his finger in her and ran it up and rubbed her clit. She whimpered and squirmed, tears rolling down her face. He went back to scratching her whole vagina this time and making sure to give a little tug to her nipple. 

“Such a good kitty.” 

He inserted two fingers in her and rubbed her ‘bell’, Tessa came screaming. She panted, crying. He let go of her nipple and went to scratching her clit as she came down. 

“There’s a good girl. There’s a good girl. Such a good kitty.”

“Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn.” She panted. He placed his ungloved hand on her chest “Shhhh. Breathe kitten. You’re safe. You’re safe. Shhhhh.” He stopped scratching and started patting. “Good kitten.” 

When her breathing evened out he removed his hand and took his glove off and threw it away. Soothed her as he straddled her. He leaned over and took her ball gag out. He kissed her lips and stroked both thumbs on cheek. 

“You did so good. Owner is so proud of you. I’m going to clean you up and then bring your cage into the kitchen, you can rest while I make lunch.” He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. 

He kissed her lips and got off of her and grabbed a warm wash cloth and wiped her. He rubbed her stomach and brought her cage into the kitchen. He lifted Tessa up into his arms and held her. She rested hr head on his shoulder. 

“Kitten, I’ve got you.” He rubbed her back and she purred a little. “Relax now. Owner will hold you for ten minutes and then in your cage.” 

“Mmm hmmm” she said. 

“See what happens when naughty kittens don’t clean their rooms?” 

“Hnnn. I love you, owner” 

“I love you too, kitten.”

After the study group Hilary came over to Castiel’s room and he took out her plug and got Tessa out of her tail and ears.

“Little pets. I think owner knows what you two really want” he said stroking their cheeks. “You two want some one on one pet play. With each other. In your room. Well, not pet play. You two want to be alone with each other.” 

“Yes owner” Hilary said. 

“Yes owner” Tessa said.

“Owner would love nothing more. Naughty kitty has learned her lesson.” He kissed both girls passionately. “Go on” they hugged him tight and left his room. 

Tessa went and told Hilary everything that happened. The girls giggled like when they were kids. Hilary wondered what would happen if she misbehaved. Though she was nervous. 

“I mean, fuck. It got me wet. Dean was great too.”

“You just acted like a kitten with him?”

“Yes.”

“We honestly got the right owner.” Hilary kissed her. 

“I love you” Tessa said.

“I love you too”


	5. Bad puppy

“Hilary, come on” Tessa said. Hilary had gotten into a verb fight with a girl across the hall. Tessa was trying to get Hilary inside. Castiel stepped out right on time.

“FUCKING CUNT!” Hilary yelled at the girl.

“HILARY. MY ROOM. NOW!” Castiel ordered. 

The girl went inside and Hilary walked over to Castiel. Others went back in their room and Tessa knew she was not seeing Hilary that night. Hilary was fine with more Dom stuff, but she was still reeling from what happened. 

She stepped into Castiel’s room and he closed the door, pulled on the loop in her collar and he held her by the chin, stepping right into Dom mode.

“I oughta put a muzzle on you for using language like that.”

“Sorry owner” she said barley above a whisper. 

“Strip and on the desk.”

He let go of her and she quickly got undressed, hair up and on the desk in position. She looked nervous. Castiel grabbed her chin again and looked her in the eyes.

“You’ve been a very bad doggy. You will apologize to that girl tomorrow”

“Owner, she was-“ Hilary was cut off by a light smack. He grabbed her chin. 

“Don’t make me get the muzzle” he snapped.

He saw her eyes well up with tears and he pulled her close to him and rubbed a hand on her back and cradled her head to his chest.

“Shhhhh. Pet. Shhhh. Owner does not tolerate those words, let alone a big scene. Shhhhh. Sorry, I’m sorry I scared you. Puppy, you’re okay. Shhhhhh. Are you owner’s good girl?” he cooed scratching behind her ear and she whimpered and nodded. “Yes you are. You’ll be a good puppy wont you?” she nodded again. He cupped her cheeks and made her look at him. “Owner is so sorry he scared you.” 

He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. He went and grabbed a spreader gag. She opened her mouth and he placed it in, strapping it up. He placed her ears on her. He grabbed gloves and the lube syringe and her tail.

“Owner put the lube in the syringe, less mess.” She nodded.

“Hnnn” she whimpered when she felt it go in and he pushed the plunger. 

“Such a good girl. Such a good girl.” He pulled the syringe out and put the plug in. He aptted her butt and she whimpered. “No. No spankings.” He cooed.

Castiel took the gloves off and helped Hilary on the ground. He attached her leash and crouched down, stroking her cheek. 

“Are you thirsty?” he asked and she shook her head. “You’re going to keep that gag in unless you need a drink or puppy chow.” She nodded. 

Castiel stood up and pulled on the leash a little. She crawled and when he was in the kitchen he put his arm through the loop of the leash so it was around his wrist. He grabbed a water for himself. She sat back on her heels and whimpered.

“What is it puppy?” he petted her and she stuck her tongue out. “Oh, are you hungry?” she nodded. 

Castiel tugged on her leash and led her back to the bedroom. He took the gag off and put a glove on. He scooped some cheerios in his hand. She ate out of his hand and then went for the water. He took the glove off, then went and took his pants off. She looked at him. 

“Pet, I have to do some reading. I think a good punishment is to keep my cock warm, just holding it in your mouth, not licking or sucking” she nodded. He knelt down in front of her and scratched behind her ears and lightly on her neck and she whimpered and smiled. “Good puppy.” He took the leash off. “Under the desk” he cooed and Hilary went.

Castiel grabbed his books to study and opened them. He sat on the chair and reached down, stroking Hialry’s hair. He rubbed her cheek and she opened her mouth and took his cock. He scratched behind her ear and smiled at her.

“You need to pee or a break, tap my leg” she nodded.

Half an hour later, Hilary tapped his leg and pointed to the litter box. Castiel removed his cock from her mouth and attached her leash. She crawled out and over to the litter box. This one was lower. She lifted on leg and peed. Castiel held her tail and patted her butt.

“Good puppy.” When she was done, she got on her back and he wiped her. He scratched her stomach and then led her to her cage. “Now, you will get half an hour in the cage.” She whimpered and curled up. He took her leash off and placed her water bowl in. He locked it and put his pants back on. “Oh!” 

Castiel opened the cage and Hilary looked hopeful until she saw him hold up the spreader gag. She growled. He reached over and grabbed a chain with two lobster claw clamps. He clipped one to her collar and one to the cage. Hilary growled again.

“Muzzle it is.” Castiel said standing up.

Hilary instantly started whining and whimpering. Castiel grabbed the muzzle and knelt down in front of her. He took her ears off. The leather muzzle had a ball gag in it so his little pet won’t make noise. She lowered her head.

“Open up.” He said and she did. He opened his water bottle and fed her some of his water. When she swallowed he put the muzzle on, attaching horizontal strap and vertical strap. “You will be muzzled and chained. Since you were a bad puppy, owner will be covering your cage.” She started crying and looked down. He placed a squeeze toy in with her. “Squeeze this if you want to stop or have to pee or need more water.” She nodded. 

Castiel kissed her forehead, locked the cage and put a blanket over it. Hilary curled into a ball and wet silently. She didn’t know what came over her, why did she growl at him? About ten minutes later her cries got louder, Castiel went over and lifted up the blanket and crouched down.

“Puppy, have you learned your lesson?” she nodded. “Okay.” 

Castiel unlocked the cage and undid the muzzle. She took some of the water from her bowl. He placed a latex glove on, sat in front of her, got some ‘puppy chow’ and she ate. He took the glove off and unhooked the cage leash. He put the spreader gag in her mouth and he sat on the chair. He lifted her into his arms and held her while he studied. Occasionally running his hand over her tail. 

“Such a good girl for Owner. Yeah? You’re a good little puppy, aren’t you?” 

There was a knock on the door.

“It’s Dean.” Dean said 

“One second .” Castiel put Hilary on the floor and grabbed her leash. He led her to the door and opened it. Dean saw Hilary and walked in.

“Who’s this?” he asked crouching down. She growled at him

“Hey.” Castiel scolded.

Dean stood up and Hilary growled and actually barked. Castiel tugged on the leash and brought her to the room. Dean followed. 

“Sit” Castiel said and she stay on all fours and growled again. “Dean, sit on the bed.” Dean at down. “Hold tight” Castiel said handing the leash to Dean.

Dean Tugged on it and Hilary growled and tried to moved forward, but Dean rolled the leash up in his hand, making it so she had to go between his legs. Castiel knelt down in front of her with the muzzle. He took the spreader gag off and she tried to bite Dean.

“Open!” Castiel ordered and she did. He attached the muzzle and took the leash from Dean. “Would you like something to drink?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Dean was curious about all this. His father and mother never did pet play. 

“Come” Castiel said to Hilary and he crawled over. “Bad doggies need a muzzle. I think sleeping in it, will teach her a lesson” she looked at him with pleading eyes. Heeling when they got to the fridge. “You misbehaved, barking and trying to bite sir. That deserve the muzzle.” Castiel said. “She was in the muzzle earlier.” 

“What happened?” Dean asked. 

“Well, I should have put it on her when I heard her call the girl a fucking cunt, but she growled at me too.” Hilary started sobbing and tapped Castiel’s leg. He looked down and saw she did rock paper scissors. “Okay. Dean is going to help.”

Castiel got the muzzle off while Dean carefully eased out the plug. Castiel took the leash off and picked Hilary up in his arms. Dean rubbed a hand on Hilary’s back. Castiel cradled her head.

“Shhhh. Hilary, good girl. Good girl. You were so good for me. You were so brave. I’ve got you. I’ve got you. You’re safe. Baby, you’re safe. Shhhhhh. Good job. Good girl. Hey, I’m going to get you water okay?” Hilary clung to him and whimpered.

“I’ve got it” Dean whispered. He grabbed water bottle and a straw.

“Shhhhhhhh. You’re safe. You’re safe” Castiel whispered. Dean held the water up to her and she took a sip.

“Te-Tessa” she cried.

“I’ll go get her. You want me to get her?” Dean asked sweetly and she nodded. “Okay.” Dean left and Castiel brought her to his room.

“I’m going to put you in one of my t-shirt okay?” she nodded “Good girl.” He cooed. “Thank you for using the code. I’m so happy you did that. I’m so incredibly proud of you. You did so good” he praised grabbing a t-shirt. He rubbed a hand on her back. She was shaking still.

Castiel got her in a shirt and Tessa came running in and over to Hilary. Dean walked in and brought the water.

“Hilary, Tessa is here.” Castiel whispered. She was still clinging to him after he got the shirt on. Hilary nodded.

“I’ll leave you be” Dean said handing the water to Castiel.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel said. Dean kissed Hilary’s head and left.

“I-I-I’m sorr-sorry Cas” Hilary apologized.

“Never apologize for that. Do you understand me? Never apologize for that. I told you before never hesitate. I went too far, I’m sorry” 

“Tessa” she whimpered.

“I’m right here.” Tessa wrapped her arms around her and Castiel wrapped his arms around both girls.


	6. Summer

Summer was finally here. Tessa and Hilary went back home to work for the summer, but then in august they were going to meet Castiel at his family cottage. They were in Europe for the summer, but it was just them and no one around for miles. They all texted and called throughout the summer, but they were finally happy to be together. Tessa was going to come a day early and Castiel picked her up at the bus stop.

“How have you, kitten?” he asked opening the door to the truck.

“Good. Owner, I missed you.” she kissed him. 

“I missed you too.” He kissed her and closed the door. He got in the truck. “We don’t have to start right away” he smiled and she squeezed his hand.

“I want to” she looked down.

“What is it?” he asked sweetly, but concerned.

“I was a naughty kitten. I know that we were going to actually feel you, no gloves, but I touched myself.” Castiel squeezed her hand.

“Such a naughty kitten. I’m sorry, but you knew the one task. If you behaved skin to skin contact.”

“I know. Sorry owner.” Castiel had her look at him, he smiled and kissed her. “Since you were such a good kitty telling me what you did, I will only use gloves on you for two weeks”

When Castiel and Tessa got to the cottage he showed her around. They walked about little changes, cages for the day, bed at night. Gags in at all times unless it’s got water or treats out of owner’s hand. Tessa was going to get her very own leash, which she was excited about. 

Once the tour was over Castiel brought her to the living room where there was a table set up with restraints. Tessa looked excited, but nervous.

“Oh!” Tessa said. Castiel squeezed her shoulders.

“I won’t use them all the time, but I will when I put your leash on today.” 

“What kind of leash am I getting?” 

“A clit leash.” Tessa’s jaw dropped a bit, Castiel scratched under her chin. “Oh, does kitty like that? Yes.” He cooed.

“Yes owner”

“Good. Strip please. I’m going to pump up your clit, then put your tail in.” Tessa whimpered and nodded.

She got naked and on the table. Knees up and ready to be restrained. Castiel put her ball gag in her mouth and stroked her hair. He kissed the side of her head, he then walked between her legs and scratched her stomach.

“Such a good kitty. All nice and wet for owner.” Castiel went and snapped on gloves and she moaned and he ran a finger up and down her slit. “Wet, wet kitty” he circled her clit. 

“Hnnn” she whimpered.

“Your little bell is so cute.”

He grabbed a clit pump and got it ready. He placed over her clit and started to pump it up. She screamed a little and he smiled at her. Once he got her nice and pumped up. He unstrapped her and helped her turn over. 

“There we go. Good kitten” he said stroking a gloved hand down her back to calm her. 

Castiel went and grabbed her ears and put them on. He held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. He then went over and grabbed a syringe of lube and stuck it in and pushed the plunger. She lowered her head and he rubbed her back. He placed her tail and helped her on her back again and strapped her down.

“Now, kitty. Let me see that little bell.” He crouched down and examined it. “There, that’s coming along nicely. You’re going to love your leash.” He grabbed the clit clamp and pulled on the cylinder.

“Hnnnn” she whimpered.

Castiel pulled the cylinder off with a pop. He walked to the side of the table and started to scratch his fingers upward on her clit, giving her a little bit of a kitten rub. 

“HN. HN. HN. HN” Tessa screamed. 

“Oh, kitty. I know you wanted it to be owners fingers, not gloves. But you’re such a good kitty. Let’s get you leashed up.” 

Castiel moved back between her legs and squeezed her clit. He then placed the clit clamp on her clit and she pulled at the restraints. He attached the leash and took the gloves off and the restraints. He lifted her up and on the ground. 

“You look so beautiful like this” he said crouching down and stroking her cheek. Do you like your leash?”

“Hmmmm” she nodded.

“Good”

The next morning Castiel got up and got Tessa ready. There was a knock on the door and he answered with Tessa by him. 

“Oh my god!” Hilary said looking at Tessa.

“Hey puppy.” Castiel kissed her. “I going to take you girls for a walk, let’s get you ready.” Castiel turned and looked at Tessa. 

“Kitty. As a little punishment you’re going to watch me play with the puppy. No gloves.”

“Hmmm” she whimpered and nodded.

Castiel put Tessa in the cage. Once Hilary was ready, Castiel took the gloves off and popped the lube cap, he scratched her stomach. 

“Are we going to have fun? Yeah? Yeah?” 

Once Castiel played with Hilary he put her in her cage . Both girls whimpered and he crouched down.

“Puppy, you look beautiful in the spreader gag. Yes you do. Okay girls. I have water dishes and puppy and kitty chow. Time for your walk. Kitten, I love you.” 

He opened the cages and they crawled out. He attached both leashes and told them to crawl. He brought them outside. They walked for about fifteen minutes and he stopped. 

“Heel” the girls stopped.

Castiel had a poll that had a ring and he clipped the leashes to it. He pulled out a little water dish and filled it. He took their gags out and put gloves on. He put some food in his hands and knelt down in front of them. They drank and ate out of his hands. This was going to be a fun month.


End file.
